The Newest Terror
by Haily Riddle
Summary: Right its rated R for the possible chapters to come. simply put my character (haily) is Vlodies daughter and is taking his place and succeding where he once failed as well as bonding with the lovely Draco Malfoy


Ok I don't own shite other than Haily whom I don't really own but she my muse MINE AND ONLY MINE. Ok any way disclaimers done. Uuhh basically this story is about my character being Voldies daughter and her becoming bonded to Draco. Its not all that bad as of now but be wary I dislike the Potter boy so it shall be shown it this story it's a major OOC story so if you like them based on the book then GO AWAY. Ye have been warned. Wee now off to the story  
  
Then Newest Terror Chapter 1 the beginning of a new era  
HMR  
  
She marvels as she flew over the ocean. In just a few more minutes she would spot London for the first time in forever. It would be the first time she saw London since her family had to escape to America. She had only been a babe of like three years at the time but she remembered a lot and wanted to visit her old favorite places again. Next to her was her uncle. He was accompanying her to London because her family said she had yet to prove herself to her family to be allowed to fly that far alone.  
  
"How much longer do you think its gonna be?" she asked impatiently  
"Probably only a few more minutes" her uncle responded. She squealed for joy and started to go faster.  
"Hehe.slow down up there. What did your mother tell you?" her uncle yelled after her.  
"Oh fine. But I can't wait to see home again." She said as she dreamt about her old home. And then slowed down to allow her uncle to catch up to her.  
"Hehe. Your father was right when he warned me it would be tough to raise you." He chuckled.  
"Yeah well only 'cause I take after his brilliance ya know." She answered proudly.  
""Of course you do Haily. Your father would have been proud of your development." He smiled lovingly towards Haily. Her father had to leave her family as a child and while she didn't know where he was or if he was ever coming back for her she kept it in her heart that he was alive and would return to her someday. (But well get to that in later chapters now wont we.)  
  
After a few minutes of flying Haily squealed again. "Look there it is. England. Oh this is wonderful. How much longer till we reach the house?" Another few minutes or so." her uncle responded. "Can we go faster now?" she said anxious to be getting to her old home.  
"Hehe..Ok, but not too fast we don't want any accidents." He answered.  
"Awww.. Come on you know I won't fall." She whined  
"Fine. Ill race you." Said her uncle playfully as he speed ahead leaving her behind.  
" Hey no fair you got a head start." She yelled trying to catch up to him.  
"Yeah well you're a better flyer, so I should get a head start." He stated trying his best to stay in the lead.  
"Yeah glad you've finally realized that. No if only the rest of the family would." She said finally reaching him.  
"Grr. How is it that no matter what you always win?" he said angrily.  
"I guess I take after my father. Hehe. see you at the house uncle." She said as she flew further ahead of him. He sighed and slowed down giving up on the race and settling into a nice slow pace.  
  
*Haily's POV* ^Gee I wonder where uncle is now. I've been waiting for him for hours. Err. ok, ok a few minute. But he said that it wouldn't take that long at the pace we had. Of course knowing him as soon as I left he probably went back to his turtle pace and will be out of view for a while longer. I might as well go and see the house and wait for him inside.^  
  
*My POV* (cause I'm better than Haily)  
As Haily started her descent a strange atmosphere around the house started to show. She hadn't seen this type of magic n years. As she went to the door she said her name and it let here in (it only let friends and family in). She looked around and slowly her memories became clear. She remembered first floating over there, and there. right there had been the first time her powers had shown themselves. No one knew about these powers other than her mum dad and herself. Not even her uncle knew of them. She could become very powerful if provoked. At times more powerful than her father. Yet even with all these powers she was clumsy as anything. Which of course was why her family didn't trust her to travel and stay by herself.  
As she remembered her powers she decided to give them a try. For the first time in 11 years she would try them out. First she just stood there trying to gather all her power to one spot before releasing it. Then out of nowhere a huge blue flaming light surrounded her. Flames came out of her fingers and you could see fire burning with all its might in her eyes.  
"I just hope I still have aim as good as before." She whispered to herself "I know I can remember what he taught me I just have to be able to remember where to direct my energy and how to do it. She just stood there for a moment. After a few seconds she started to levitate. She slowly moved from one place to another quickening her pace rapidly. As she descended down the stairs to a place that she could remember vividly as her training grounds she saw the target and knew what to do. She lowered herself to the ground no longer floating. As she stood there all concentration when on the target. Her hand shot forward a few seconds later and a fireball came speeding out at once. Next she concentrated harder and a smaller fireballs were released from each of her fingertips the zoomed around until they all reached there spot in the center of the target.  
Smiling, as she knew she would have done her father proud she finally heard her uncle calling for her. As she went back upstairs she saw him standing there looking for her.  
"What were you doing down there." He questioned her looking grimmer than usual.  
"I was reliving my childhood. What does it matter to you." I retorted.  
"You've been down there before?" he looked at her questioning her.  
"Uhh.. Once or twice looking fore daddy. He always was down there." She said in a rushed manner trying to hide the truth from her uncle. He looked at her strangely but nodded as if to accept her story.  
"Go unpack and prepare your self for a long and uneventful summer."  
  
Right some of that made no sense as of now but it shall become clearer later on. I'm not going to give you another Chapter until I get at least one review because while I enjoy typing I aint gonna type if you don't wanna read it so read review and if not you shall hear no more of this story. Oh and I know its majorly short but you try writing like five pages in the middle of a writers block during the most boring week of school. So yeah this is what happens enjoy 


End file.
